


Leave Your Hair Down

by RebelleCrown



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, Hair Braiding, Romantic Fluff, Slight Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelleCrown/pseuds/RebelleCrown
Summary: Nesta braids Cassian's hair. That's it, that's literally all that happens.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Leave Your Hair Down

Nesta tried to scowl as Cassian's cheery whistling once again disrupted her reading. Disobedient as ever, her mouth twitched into a smile. She refused to glance up from the page and give him her attention... For a moment.

He had announced that afternoon that they were going to stay at home that evening, and have dinner with the rest of the Inner Circle. And he was going to cook for them. He was a surprisingly good cook, Nesta couldn't deny. And with the kitchen hot and busy, he had his shirt abandoned and his wings on display and... Well, _he_ was that, too. Hot and busy. Though she wouldn't let him know she thought so.

Turning back to the bench she was seated at, Cassian caught her not-so-subtle look and smiled. Not an insufferable smirk, but a real, true smile. Her heart constricted, eyes burning at the glorious truth of it.

"Och, you," she scoffed, batting a hand and forcing her eyes back to her book.

"What is it?" Cassian purred. Oh, good, he could still be insufferable, then. At least he was going to mix it up a bit.

"You're distracting me," Nesta said simply, turning the page even though she hadn't read anything. "You're meant to be cooking, not antagonising me."

"You say that as if I can't multitask." She heard the swish of his tea towel as he slung it over his shoulder again, then walked across the kitchen to check on whatever it was he was making them. Nesta risked a peek over the edge of her page, letting her eyes trace the contoured muscles, the elaborate tattoos, the proud, scarred wings. Golden skin, shiny with sweat, and his messy hair pulled back into a shoddy man bun at the nape of his neck.

By the grin on his face when he turned, she figured he'd caught the heat of her scent, and she masked her face into bored neutrality. One eyebrow rising slightly higher than the other, he drawled, "Everything's good for a while in here, now, if there's something you'd _rather_ do, sweetheart."

Face still blank, she slid off the side of her stool and entered the kitchen to take him by the hand. His face lit with surprise and wicked delight, and she swallowed her scoff as she wordlessly led him to the couch. 

"How long do we have?" She asked him.

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "As long as you need, sweetheart."

Rolling her eyes, she sat him down and moved to perch behind him. She eased the leather band out from his hair and combed through it with her fingers. He flinched at some of the knots where her fingers stuck.

"It's just a little tangle, you oversized baby bat. If you brushed it at all _ever_ there wouldn't be anything to throw a tantrum over."

Slowly, she got rid of the pesky knots, and he began to relax into her as she ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't stop her chuckle at the purr that rolled through him as her fingers danced along his scalp.

She pulled his hair into braids, and he stayed still as she weaved the strands together. Two tight braids, she decided, starting right at the top. That would be nice.

By the time she finished the second one, she realised she'd used the only leather she'd had. Cassian turned his head slightly, sensing her dilemma.

"Do you want me to get one?" He asked.

She wasn't sure if he meant actually getting one or using his Siphons, but she still told him no. She pulled the leather from her own hair and tied it onto his, then ran her fingers over the braids. Tight and neat.

"Are they comfortable?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Cassian said, running his own hand over one. "More than I'd bother with for a regular day, but I liked you doing it."

He turned slightly, and Nesta smiled at him. He did look rather nice, she thought.

His lips parted slightly, and he reached out to run his own fingers through her hair, loose now that she'd given him her hair leather. He undid it the rest of he way so it fell around her shoulders, ran his fingers through a few times more, then gave her a warm smile.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He cupped her cheek in his palm.

Humming slightly, she leaned into the touch. "Beautiful," she echoed, tracing a finger down his cheekbone, over his lips.

He leaned in so his mouth met hers, and she put her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as she opened for him. He moved over her, deepening the kiss, and she slid her legs around his waist.

"Cassian," she murmured into his mouth. Oh, it was so easy to get lost in him, lost in what he made her feel. Most days, she'd gladly do it for hours, but today she forced herself to be present. "What about dinner?"

"It can wait," he replied, nipping her bottom lip.

She smiled against him, then put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. "Cassian. Go make dinner."

"Cruel, wicked thing," he purred, leaning in for one last kiss. He ran a finger down her jaw, then through her hair again. "Leave your hair down tonight."

She gave him a vulgar gesture, pushing him away. But her laugh, her smile said it all.

**.oOo.**

Everyone at the table shot silent stares towards Nesta and Cassian. 

"I love the braids, Cassian," Mor said eventually. "Finally decided to do something semi-useful in your mirror sessions?"

Cassian smirked. "Never. Those times are sacred, friend."

"Maybe Rhysie just body-swapped them with his daemati magic," Azriel suggested, a gentle smile blooming on his face. 

"Because the first thing I'd do in that body would be _take down her hair."_ Cassian rolled his eyes, grinning, and laughed when Nesta kicked him under the table. She was still smiling, too. His heart sang at the sight of her.

Catching his eyes, the stormy blue-grey of her own softened. The foot that had just kicked him brushed against his own, and he almost wanted to laugh. Instead, he stretched out his wing as casually as possible until it brushed the back of her chair and folded around her.

She glanced aside to the scars on the membrane of the wing, then shot him a look that was very much _not_ something to be said out loud in front of the others. His promise in return was just as much so, and he turned back to dinner, ignoring the flare of heat he felt from her.

They would have that time. 

Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments and find me on Tumblr! @rebellesong


End file.
